De brujas, demonios y licántropos
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: —Sebastián. Dame un masaje en la espalda—. Sulivan quiere erradicar al hombre lobo y para eso necesita los poderes sobrenaturales del demonio. Gen.
1. Planteamiento del problema

Bueno, mis estimados, lo prometido es deuda. Ofrecí un fic con teorías locas sobre como seguirá este arco del manga, y eso es lo que traje. Espero que les guste. Creo que será un three-shot, ya tengo la segunda parte, sería de colocarme a escribir los demás, y bueno, ver que sale. :)

¡Alguien que me explique porque Sullivan no está en las opciones de personaje! Que rabia...

**Disclaimer: **No, nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de Yana Toboso. Esto es para mi diversión, sin fines de lucro. Si algo de esto me perteneciera, hubiera hecho que Sullivan le diera un beso a Ciel, je, porque así de sádica soy.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Spoilers de los últimos capítulos.

Teorías raras.

Algo de OoC, aunque no mucho. Ustedes digan.

Ligero SebastiánxSullivan y SullivanxCiel, para fines de trama.

* * *

-.-

**De brujas, demonios y licántropos.**

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Planteamiento del problema.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Mientras la chica se encontraba comiendo el espléndido desayuno que Sebastián le había preparado, una parte de ella no estaba concentrada completamente en lo que hacía. Una serie de pensamientos atormentaban su cabeza, y a decir verdad, le estaban arruinando el desayuno.

No podía creer lo bien que había resultado todo. Tener al mayordomo-demonio bajo su poder era simplemente beneficioso para ella, y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario acerca de los demonios y los shinigamis, eso confirmó sus sospechas de la sobrenaturalidad del hombre, dudas que no habían sido resueltas hasta ese instante, ya que no era la primera vez que veía esos signos en humanos comunes y corrientes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debía ser un demonio joven. No haber conocido hombres lobos en su vida... Eso era básico.

Parecía no conocer mucho sobre criaturas sobrenaturales...Era entendible, siendo un ser espiritual.

Sullivan se encontró suspirando fuertemente. Trabajar con seres espirituales, si su conocimiento era correcto, era una pesadilla. Los seres espirituales sabían poco de todo y mucho de nada, su conocimiento era... la mejor palabra para describirlo sería sensorial. A decir verdad, para explicar como eran, tendría que decir: _saben, pero no saben que saben._

Eran básicamente canales o mensajeros de comunicación sobrenatural o astral, como le quieran llamar; y a pesar de que Sullivan estaba feliz de tener esta herramienta en sus manos, sus libros siempre habían dicho que era una pesadilla.

_No puede ser peor que lo que estamos viviendo._

La chica tomó un bocado de su alimento y empezó a morder el tenedor con suavidad, en un ademán pensativo.

Recordaba perfectamente toda la información que recibió cuando alcanzó la edad apropiada. Las brujas se iniciaban a la edad de seis años, y enterarse de todo lo que iba a soportar sobre sus hombros, toda esa responsabilidad, a tan corta edad, era sin duda... dificultoso.

_Como tener que vendar mis pies en honor al contrato._

Eran sacrificios que debían hacerse. Sin embargo, si sus planes funcionaban, todo debía mejorar para ella y para su pueblo.

Al terminar su desayuno, Sullivan, en los brazos de Wolfram y acompañada de Sebastián, se dirigió a revisar al joven. Este seguía en un estado de miedo, sin deseos de sentir a ningún adulto cerca, o eso era lo que Finny contaba. Seguía sin recuperar del todo la memoria, aunque parecía balbucear un "Sebastián, rescátame" en sueños. Mas cuando Sebastián trató de acercársele volvió a estallar y a abrazar a Finny en busca de apoyo. Finny le explicó que estaba a salvo, y por momentos le creía, pero se veía enojado por no poder ver.

Sullivan, con calma y paciencia, decidió acercarse al joven, sabiendo que con ella no habría problemas, siendo menor que él. Ciel aceptó el toque de la bruja con recelo, pero siempre y cuando no fuera un adulto, a Ciel no le importaba. El joven notaba que por el momento estaba a salvo, pero no quería confiarse mucho. Sus memorias estaban confusas, se sentía a salvo, como si no tuviera que temerle a esos cerdos que le tenían cautivo. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltillo, y estar confundido era algo que Ciel odiaba aun más que a los gatos.

Sullivan revisó su ojo y utilizó algo de magia para cerciorarse de lo que había pasado. En efecto, necesitaría una medicina especial para ello, pero para el resto estaba segura de que se iba a recuperar. Claro que el tratamiento duraría aproximadamente dos días.

_Perfecto, así puedo usar a Sebastián para mis propósitos._

Decidieron dejar al chico tranquilo, y Sullivan aprovechó que Sebastián sería su "nuevo mayordomo" para obligarle a llevarla a la biblioteca. Wolfram la entregó con algo de desconfianza, pero se dirigió a hacer otras tareas que tenía pendientes en la mansión.

En cuanto llegaron, la joven buscó varios libros, y se encontraba buscando información (para cerciorarse de la preparación de la medicina), cuando Sebastián interrumpió:

- Disculpe, ama Sullivan, pero necesito preguntarle algo- requirió Sebastián con todo el respeto que pudo reunir. Sabía que la amabilidad era lo que mejor funcionaba con los humanos; en este caso bruja, pero seguramente la regla valía por igual.

Sullivan subió su mirada y se quedó observando al mayordomo. _Esas heridas lucían algo feas_... Siendo un demonio se recuperaba más rápido, pero sin duda había sido muy malherido en su pequeña excursión al bosque. _Eso les pasa por no obedecer mis palabras_. Dio un rápido asentimiento, y el mayordomo preguntó:

- ¿Mi amo recuperará la memoria en algún momento?

Ese pensamiento estaba atormentando a Sebastián. Si su joven amo no recordaba lo que sucedía... ¿recordaría su sed de venganza? ¿Qué pasaría con el contrato? ¿Sebastián podría tomar la parte que le pertenecía si Ciel no cumplía sus objetivos? La respuesta debía ser no, y eso hacía que Sebastián se sintiese molesto.

Sullivan respiró hondo, pensando en qué le podía contestar.

- Eso no lo sé. Puedo salvarle el ojo, pero habrá que esperar que su memoria vuelva sola. Es consecuencia del shock y del efecto del miasma del hombre lobo. Al haber sido tratado prontamente, debería recuperar la memoria en un día o dos. No deberías preocuparte, porque justamente eso tomará que se cure del ojo.

Sebastián asintió, y se calló por el momento. Todavía tenía que preguntarle por qué ese miasma tuvo efecto en él, pero siendo ahora su mayordomo, no quería parecer impertinente.

Sullivan suspiró, porque no estaba del todo segura de que Ciel recuperase la memoria. Después de todo, nadie había logrado sobrevivir a los efectos de la maldición, todos terminaban locos y trastornados, hablando de las consecuencias psicológicas que el lobo dejaba. Ciel era un caso excepcional, mucho era que solo hubiera perdido parcialmente la memoria y que solo tuviera un ojo malo.

_Y esas feas heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero eso ya era efecto colateral._

Sullivan no tenía los ingredientes listos para preparar la poción, por lo que le encargó eso a Wolfram, y le ordenó que viniera a recogerla cuando todo estuviera listo para ir hacia esa sala especial. Al hombre le llevaría quince minutos tener todo listo para Sullivan, por lo que la chica decidió quedarse con su nuevo mayordomo. Apoyó la mejilla en su mano y sonrió.

Sebastián estaba tratando de no prestarle atención a la chica. En quince minutos irían a curarle el ojo a su maestro, aunque... _¿Por qué razón se habían quedado ahí? ¿No era algo ilógico esperar acá, mientras el sr. Wolfram preparaba los ingredientes, que luego hiciera el camino hasta acá e ir al lugar con ellos? ¿No sería más práctico simplemente estar allá?_

Y la respuesta le llegó a Sebastián en el momento exacto en que Sullivan sonrió ampliamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Sebastián. Dame un masaje en la espalda- La chica estaba sentada en un sillón mientras recopilaba información, y se recostó boca abajo para el masaje.

Y allí estaba. Maldita niña pervertida y precoz. Y malditos libros que le envenenaban la mente a los niños _inocentes_. Aunque siendo una bruja... _¿cómo funcionaban las cosas para las brujas?_

Sebastián era consciente de la existencia de esos seres (había escuchado algo sobre ellos en sus viajes), pero nunca había confirmado si eran reales o no. O incluso si eran tan poderosos como los describían.

La joven bruja le proporcionó una crema humectante y Sebastián casi chasqueó la lengua. Sullivan se bajó el vestido y sonrió levemente.

_No, empiezo a pensar que el alma del joven amo no vale lo suficiente para soportar esto._

Sebastián había hecho cosas peores en su vida. Fingir ser un sacerdote, plagar a Europa con la peste y acostarse con una circense...Pero esta era una chica muy joven, que realmente no se imaginaba las consecuencias de sus actos...

Sebastián sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de eso. _Pues si la ama Sullivan quiere divertirse, yo también lo haré_. Sebastián adoraba estar en este tipo de situaciones... Esparció algo de crema en sus manos y se arrodilló frente a la chica.

Cuando las manos frías de Sebastián tocaron su cuerpo, gimió en asombro. Cerró sus manos en puños, y empezó a reconsiderar sobre lo que hacía. De repente, una extraña timidez apoderó su ser, y se encogió sobre sí misma.

Sebastián aplicaba algo de presión en la espalda con sus pulgares, mientras el resto de sus dedos masajeaban los hombros y el cuello. Sebastián solo podía sonreír como un niño de ocho años haciendo una travesura, al ver las reacciones de la joven.

Sullivan se estremeció y se alejó todo lo que pudo del hombre. Él se inclinó a su lado y dejó que su aliento le rozara la oreja.

-Sabe, ama Sullivan...

- ¿Qu-e-é? - preguntó temerosa, pero estaba decidida... Bueno, si la situación se daba... ¿iría con todo?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo mientras aplicaba más presión en la espalda de la joven.

_Ay, dios mío_. Sullivan solo podía temblar y asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabe por qué el miasma del hombre lobo me afectó a mi, siendo lo que soy?-. Y obviamente, esta interacción no podía dejar pasar el comentario trol.

Sullivan rodó los ojos. _Estúpido ser espiritual_. Iba a ser una pesadilla trabajar con él, y de paso no servía para sus propósitos de "conocer" más de la vida del exterior.

_Estaba que renunciaba a todo._

- Pues... sabes como una guadaña de la Muerte te afecta a ti ¿cierto? Es como, básicamente, todo lo "sobrenatural" afecta a todos los demás seres sobrenaturales, sin importar lo que sean-. Sullivan trataba de hablar de la manera más coherente posible, pero Sebastián seguía respirando en su oído-. Así como la herramienta de los shinigamis te afecta, te afecta de igual manera el miasma del hombre lobo.

Sebastián torció la boca. Tenía sentido. No se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento. Parecía que había subestimado el alcance del poder del hombre lobo. _O la idea del hombre lobo en sí._

Sonrió y volvió a acercarse todo lo posible a la cara de la chica, y ahora estaba frente a frente. _En serio es atractivo._ La chica jadeó y trató de alejarse lo más posible, mientras sin querer se volteaba hasta quedar boca arriba.

- Debería dejar de jugar con fuego, ama Sullivan...- dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba, esperando a ver cuánto tardaba la joven en estallar.

La chica estaba que empujaba al mayordomo fuera de su persona. _¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que mis libros tenían razón y todos los hombres viven empujados por la lujuria! Siendo un demonio aún mas..._

Estaba a punto de reclamarle algo a Sebastián, cuando se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta, y luego alguien entró a la habitación.

Era una situación rara se mirara por donde se mirara. Wolfram entró y lo único que vio fue al hombre encima de su señora. Ambos se separaron para mirarle y el ángulo era simplemente extraño.

Wolfram gruñó levemente, y Sebastián se levantó del suelo y acomodó su postura como el perfecto mayordomo que era. Sullivan tosió levemente, y decidió sentarse. Le ordenó a Wolfram que la llevara, y cuando este fue a agarrar a la chica, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastián.

Sebastián pasó por un momento muy duro... Casi dejó salir ese suspiro que se guardaba en la boca... Pronto su joven amo estaría recuperado, buscarían una manera de resolver el misterio, y dejarían este pueblo para siempre. Había algo que le daba mala espina acerca de todo esto, sobre todo acerca de ese sirviente de ella...

Mientras la joven preparaba el medicamento, Sebastián fue a revisar cómo estaba su joven amo. Estaba dormido, lo que era bueno, así que le pasó unos paños mojados en el cuerpo para refrescarle y le cambio de ropa. Al poco de eso, despertó, y al sentir la presencia de Sebastián cerca volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, por lo que Finny tuvo que volver a consolarle.

Sullivan llegó en brazos de Wolfram que traía el medicamento consigo. La medicina tenía que ingerirse, así como esparcir una pequeña cantidad en la zona en cuestión. Allí fue cuando la bruja y el demonio se miraron a los ojos, al darse cuenta de algo, _la marca del contrato_. Sullivan señaló con la cabeza hacia los sirvientes, en pregunta de si ellos sabían de la situación, y Sebastián negó imperceptiblemente.

Sullivan suspiró, obviamente ellos pensaban que el ojo de su señor estaba simplemente malo. Pero ambos eran funcionales y solo se habían visto afectados por el miasma. Estaba por cobrarse el pasado incidente en su estudio, pero al final decidió ir por el _sendero de paz_, y le pidió a la servidumbre (exceptuando Sebastián) que saliera de la habitación.

Al escuchar esto, ellos empezaron a quejarse, ya que esperaban estar con su amo en todo momento, pero la chica alegó que no podía haber muchas personas mientras curaba al chico. Protestaron un rato, pero al final Sebastián les convenció, asegurando que les avisaría de cualquier cosa que pasara.

Salieron algo fastidiados, y mientras esperaban afuera, se quejaban de la chica, proferían improperios y dudaban de que la probablemente "brujería de la joven" curara a su joven amo. Tanaka como siempre no dijo nada, pero volvió a su forma normal durante un minuto para amonestarles por su comportamiento, debido a que estaban en un casa ajena que les había dado la bienvenida. Bard se mordió la lengua, ya que el había sido el que más se había quejado, los demás prácticamente le escuchaban.

Le tomó algo de rato a Sullivan tranquilizar al joven, pero al final este cedió cuando la chica le prometió que se curaría del ojo, y podría volver a ver. Solo entonces Ciel se quedó tranquilo. Esperaba que fuera verdad. Estar en completa oscuridad le enfermaba, le hacía recordar muchas cosas. La oscuridad estaba con él en todo momento y no le gustaba para nada.

Dolía un poco y Ciel se quejaba a gritos, pero por el resto todo fue normal. Luego de eso el chico se quedó dormido, Sullivan le vendó ambos ojos y Sebastian llamó a los sirvientes para que entraran.

Todos andaban felices de que Ciel estuviera a salvo, y escuchar a Sebastián decir que se mejoraría les dio esperanza.

Por esa parte estaban bien. Tendría que volver a aplicarlo en unas horas. Solo eran dos aplicaciones, y el chico debía recuperarse. Mas Sebastián sabía que eso no acababa allí. La chica quería hacer algo con él. Por supuesto, era una jovencita precoz, pero sabía que no solo le quería para complacerle en _esos sentidos_. La chica quería hacer algo con su persona. Algo importante.

Y no sabía qué podría ser. Ella tenía a ese tipo a sus servicios, y para las otras cosas en las que él no era útil, tenía la magia. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera algún poder que él sí tenía, y de ahí que solicitara sus servicios. Pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido.

Por el momento, Sebastián tendría que esperar. Parecía que tendrían que estar un par de días en la Mansión Green y por consecuencia, esos días estaría al servicio de la joven. Por muy rápida que fuera la recuperación del ojo de su amo, y aunque recuperara la memoria, el cuerpo del joven amo igual necesitaba descansar de todo el ajetreo. Y aun tenían que resolver el problema del hombre lobo por órdenes de la reina.

_No, definitivamente esto no vale el alma del joven amo._

Aunque estuviera acostumbrado a decírselo cada vez que el chico le involucraba en una de estas misiones para la Reina, Sebastián no pudo evitar decirlo una vez más cuando, después de almuerzo, (la joven siguió comiendo como si no le importara que le vieran) ella interrumpiera en el cumplimiento de sus quehaceres mientras llegaba flotando en sus globos mágicos de bruja.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, ama Sullivan? - preguntó con la educación que un mayordomo debe tener. Se encontraba sacudiendo el polvo de la biblioteca, y él se molestaba cuando alguien le interrumpía en el cumplimiento de sus deberes, pero no dio ninguna señal de molestia.

La joven flotó hasta un sillón y se dejo caer en un movimiento algo torpe.

-Supongo que te preguntarás el porqué de mi deseo de que te convirtieras en mi mayordomo...- dijo, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Sebastián pausó sus movimientos un instante, pensativo. Continuó con sus obligaciones mientras decía:

- Si la ama es tan amable de decirme la razón.

Sullivan frunció el ceño. Ese mayordomo era capaz de ser lo más amable posible, y sin embargo, había un tono hipócrita que no abandonaba su boca en ningún momento. _Estúpidos demonios._

Los demonios eran seres un tanto incomprensibles, al igual que los ángeles y toda criatura espiritual. Pueden ser los seres más orgullosos que existen, pero, en el caso de los demonios, son capaces de rebajarse al estatus de un sirviente solo por una buena cena.

- Necesito de tus poderes para romper un hechizo.

Así, rápido, sin dolor. Sullivan no tenía ganas de jugar esos juegos de _ahora si ahora no_, a los cuales probablemente el hombre estaba acostumbrado a jugar (y la prueba más evidente era el incidente en esa misma biblioteca). Podría jurar por las piernas de sus antepasados ofrecidas por el hechizo que este hombre le iba a dar algún dolor de cabeza, pero ella no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Sebastián volvió su vista hacia la muchacha, mirándola fijamente. Era una señal para que continuara hablando, y Sullivan suspiró hondamente antes de continuar.

- Creo que conseguí una forma de liberar a mi pueblo de la maldición del hombre lobo, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Sebastián se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Y entonces el hombre lobo solo aterrorizaría a las personas que entrasen al bosque y no a las del pueblo?-. Sebastián, como buen mayordomo, siempre buscaba cumplir los propósitos de su amo.

Sullivan torció la boca al entender la acusación del hombre.

- Si todo sale bien, no habría maldición en absoluto. La caza de brujas terminó hace mucho tiempo, y no creo que los humanos vuelvan a hacerlas- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Quien sabe... Si algo caracteriza a los humanos es su miedo a lo desconocido- dijo más para si mismo que para Sullivan-. De todas maneras, ¿para qué necesita mi ayuda?

Sullivan batió sus manos en un gesto despreocupado.

-Para algo sencillo, no te preocupes. Es simplemente un conjuro especial, y necesito a un ser poderoso para lograrlo, porque involucra mucha magia- sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo, esperando que el hombre no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad.

Sebastián se quedó pensativo. La chica le estaba ocultando algo. Pero si la cosa funcionaba, podría cumplir la deuda del tratamiento de su amo, y de paso solucionar el porqué vinieron a ese lugar. Se enteraría sobre la marcha y esperaba que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

Tonto de él pensar eso._ ¿Cuándo, desde que se había convertido en el mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive, las cosas habían salido bien tan rápido?_

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Bueno, señores y señoras, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte. Pronto publicaré lo demás, pero ¿adivinen qué? Quiero reviews! Dénmelos, dénmelos, que los deseo (?).

Entonces actualizaré. :D

Hablando de otra cosa, no crean que yo en serio espero que nada de esto pase. La trama en mi cabeza es muy interesante (al menos, me lo parece) y hasta una escena de pelea tendrá, pero estoy ansiosa por ver con lo que nos saldrá Yana. :) Me guíe por la Navaja de Ockham, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la acertada; y sobre el porqué a Sebastián le afecto el miasma, esa fue la explicación a la que mi mente llegó. XD

No tiene yaoi, porque quiero enfocarme en Sullivan y Sebastián, que me tienen intrigada en esta parte del manga. Aparte que Ciel sigue en reposo XD. Pero quizás vean una que otra insinuación, sería mi mente yaoista trabajando.

Me esta empezando a gustar Sullivan. Mi gusto incrementa cada vez más, porque al escribirla uno en serio se divierte. Quizás le cambie el nombre a la historia, no me termina de convencer, pero en serio no se me ocurría otro. XD

No tengo mucho que decir porque quiero conservar la intriga (?) Pero gracias a todos por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos, ;)


	2. ¿Resolución del problema?

Jajaja, esta vez Absemaje no la pegó. XD Aunque sería genial, me prendiste el coco para hacer otro fic, aunque ya esperaré al próximo manga, a ver como sigue y tomarlo desde allí. Mi cabeza imagina tantas versiones. Esta es la mas "light" la que más clara se me presentó, verán que es muy sencilla. Bueno, espero que les guste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**¿Resolución del problema?**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sullivan tenía un problema moral...

¿Saben cuando una persona tiene que debatirse entre decir una verdad que puede que lastime a todo el mundo, y una mentira que mantendrá las cosas en paz? _Sí, esa clase de problema moral._

Sullivan estaba confundida. Por una parte, si las cosas funcionaban, se liberarían de la maldición, no habría ningún problema, las mujeres de su pueblo nunca se enterarían de la verdad y podrían ser libres... Si no funcionaba... Bueno, tendría que vivir con las miradas recriminadoras de todo mundo. Eso, y cuando los visitantes decidieran tomar el asunto por sus manos, las cosas se saldrían de control.

Porque ella estaba segura de que ellos venían para encargarse de ese asunto. Sullivan no era estúpida, ¿por qué otra razón alguien iba a entrar en el bosque? En ese mismo sentido, era obvio que algunos de los integrantes de ese extraño equipo tenían una procedencia fuera de lo normal. De hecho, en eso pensaba cuando los dejó entrar. Nunca se le ocurrió que uno fuera un demonio, dudaba de si era algo en realidad sobrenatural... Pero Sullivan tenía un presentimiento. Si fueron capaces de entrar, eso significaba que no eran humanos ordinarios. Tenía una corazonada y... _Y bueno_, Ciel Phantomhive era un chico que había captado _completamente_ su atención.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese chico parecía tener muchos problemas. Al igual que ella, que estaba sometida bajo un contrato que solo les traía desgracias. Hablando de ironías. Sullivan no era ni idiota ni masoquista como para querer navegar en esas aguas turbulentas.

En cuanto al mayordomo... Era un ser extraño. Parecía estar muy apegado a ese humano, a esa "alma" como sabía se referían los seres espirituales a las personas. Pero bueno, ella no podía hablar mucho de esa situación. Ese mayordomo también le gustaba. Era atractivo, aunque muy maleducado para su gusto. Más bien ¿impertinente? No le convencía esa actuación de mayordomo perfecto. Pero esperaba que lo fuera mientras estuviera bajo su poder. Había una posibilidad de que el demonio no aceptara su manera de solucionar las cosas y quisiera solucionarlo por sus propios medios...

_Tonterías_. Si hasta ahora le había seguido la corriente, significaba que quería tener la fiesta en paz. Había estudiado ese hechizo, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo perfectamente. Sebastián quedaría muy agotado porque requería mucha magia, así que se quedarían unos cuantos días más. La ceremonia iría bien, todo estaría perfecto, tendría algunos días de diversión con el conde y el mayordomo, y luego, podrían vivir sus vidas felices y contentas, algo escondidas de igual manera, pero si las cosas salían bien, hasta podrían visitar el mundo exterior. _No es que las mujeres del pueblo estén muy dispuestas a visitar a los humanos comunes después de las historias que escuchábamos, pero al menos tendremos esa oportunidad._

_Sí, todo iría perfecto_. Y mientras ellos estuvieran allí, Sebastián haría esos magníficos dulces de chocolate. _Ohh, después de que todo esté bien, Sebastián podría darle la receta a Wolfram._ Sí, se dijo mientras se convencía a si misma, _todo irá viento en popa.*_

Sullivan estaba en el salón, simplemente observando la gran sala, acomodada para visitas que nunca recibía. _Debería conseguir una casa más pequeña. Aparte de las fiestas tradicionales de Wolfsschlucht, y las ceremonias del equinoccio**, nunca había reuniones ni nada..._

Wolfram interrumpió sus cavilaciones, alegando que iba a llevarla al comedor, ya que la cena estaba lista.

- ¿Qué es lo que está planeando, ama Sullivan?- preguntó dudoso. Esos visitantes le daban mala espina, simplemente quería deshacerse de ellos, sobre todo de ese mayordomo. No entendía qué quería hacer su señora con él, y eso no le gustaba.

-Nada malo, Wolfram, no te preocupes. Si todo sale bien, podríamos liberarnos de la maldición-. Uno de los más grandes inconvenientes que tenía era su sirviente. Él no creía que su plan funcionara, y tenía ciertas bases para pensarlo, pero ella debía intentarlo de todas maneras.

-No estará implicando que...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso es que lo necesito , necesito mucha magia y...

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó enojado el sirviente. No era posible que su ama fuera tan inconsciente. Le hubiera gustado discutir más el asunto, pero Sebastián interrumpió con una tos, ya que preparando el comedor había escuchado la voz del sr. Wolfram enojado. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas. La situación tenía sentido, aunque por otro lado, había cabos que atar.

- Todo saldrá bien Wolfram- finiquitó la chica. El hombre la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al destino, aunque seguía dudoso sobre lo que planeaba la chica.

Sebastián se frotó la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. La chica decía que todo saldría bien, pero lo dudaba. Tendría que encargarse el mismo del problema si esto resultaba mal, pero necesitaba la orden de su amo para esto. Esperaba que recuperara la memoria pronto...

La cena fue tranquila. Sin nadie para acompañar a la chica, esta comía de igual manera que siempre- sin modales- mientras sus dos sirvientes la acompañaban en la tarea. De repente, Finny entró en la habitación emocionado, ya que Ciel había recuperado la memoria y exigía ver a Sebastián. Este volteó su vista para pedirle permiso a Sullivan, la cual accedió, con un recordatorio de lo que tendrían que hacer en la noche. Sebastián asintió y Finny miró confundido a la chica sin saber a lo que se refería, pero ambos se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba el amo.

Desde que salieron al pasillo, notó a un grupo de personas aglomeradas en la puerta de la habitación: los sirvientes. Bard se estaba quejando porque quería entrar, pero Finny les negó diciendo que él no los reconocía propiamente, y que solo quería ver a Sebastián. Todos asintieron, sabían que tenían que esperar, pero estaban esperanzados, ya que si el joven había recordado al mayordomo, posiblemente los recordaría a ellos pronto. Sebastián apoyó esas esperanzas, más por educación que por otra cosa, antes de entrar con delicadeza en la habitación.

Lo primero que su vista divisó fue al chico en medio del colchón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar molesto por no poder ver. Aunque Sebastian podría jurar que estaba enojado por la situación en general.

- Sebastián. ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el joven descruzando sus brazos.

-Sí, joven amo, aquí me encuentro.

- ¡¿Podrías tener la decencia de comportarte como se debe?! ¡Y explicarme qué es lo que esta pasando! ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- empezó a gritar enojado el chico-. Mis memorias están confusas, lo último que recuerdo fue nuestro contrato, algunas memorias al azar y un viaje largo. Ese chico dice ser mi sirviente y alega que tengo trece años. Y de paso ¡no puedo ver! ¡¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto es tu culpa?!

-Joven amo- dijo el mayordomo mientras se sentaba en una esquina y tomaba la mano del joven. Este cerró su boca un momento, esperando que se explicara el hombre-. Estamos en una misión de la Reina. Alemania. Había unos ataques de algo que parecía ser un "hombre lobo" en las afueras de un pueblo. Eso estaba preocupando a su Reina, así que estábamos solucionándolo.

Ciel frunció los labios.

- Parece que no nos está yendo muy bien. ¿Qué le pasó a mi ojo? ¿Por qué lo tengo vendado?- preguntó algo molesto. Esa situación, el no saber lo que estaba pasando, era indudablemente fastidioso. Estaba que pateaba a Sebastián, algo le decía que todo era su culpa, así que apartó su mano, hastiado.

Sebastián sonrió por la mala actitud de su amo y le explicó:

- Estábamos investigando en el bosque, cuando el miasma del hombre lobo nos afectó...

-¿Nos? -preguntó Ciel confundido-. Un demonio como tú, ¿herido por un hombre lobo? ¿Acaso son reales?- preguntó maliciosamente. Aunque la situación le daba mala espina, y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si se estaban enfrentando a algo que su demonio no podía combatir, no sabría qué hacer. Escuchaba como Sebastián respiraba pesadamente (en lo que parecía contener un suspiro) antes de explicarle la situación. Lo que pasó en el bosque, y lo que pasó después. También compartió sus sospechas, y el joven asintió comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

- Ya veo... Siento que recuerdo, pero es como una nebulosa sobre mis memorias. ¿Cuando recordaré todo lo sucedido?

- En un día o dos, según la bruja.

- Bien. ¿Aceptaste ser el mayordomo de esa bruja para salvarme? Qué idiota eres. ¿No sabes que no puedes tomar ninguna decisión sin mi consentimiento?

-Siento diferir, joven amo, pero como mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, es mi deber tomar las decisiones si mi señor se encuentra en un estado de incapacidad. Si las decisiones son para su beneficio, y hasta que se recupere.

Sebastián sonreía ampliamente mientras el chico chasqueaba la lengua. No estaba seguro de en qué momento le había dado tantas confianzas a ese demonio, pero le molestaba el tono de impertinencia en su voz. Aunque... no era tanto como... molestia. No, no estaba molesto con la situación, sino con el no poder recordar por qué la situación no le parecía molesta, considerando que no lo soportaba en el inicio. _Habían pasado tres años y medio._ Quería dedicarle una mirada llena de odio pero ese estúpido vendaje no se lo permitía. Suspiró.

- ¿Vas a aceptar su plan? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?- dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia donde suponía estaba el demonio. Ya era suficientemente malo no tener sentido de la profundidad cuando estaba con su parche normalmente, pero lo único que veía en esos momentos era oscuridad, junto a esos estúpidos recuerdos de ese mes, acechándolo en todo momento. Él era...

-Eso... eso sería una situación desagradable ¿no cree?- Pero como siempre, Sebastián necesitaba una orden para llevar a cabo los cometidos por su amo. Le parecía gracioso que Ciel preguntara por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Sin duda estar herido le confundía el cerebro, ya que él no era la clase de persona que preguntaba sobre lo que harían los demás.

Ciel frunció el ceño. Estúpido demonio. Sabía por qué lo hacía. Él mismo se sorprendió de haberle preguntado, pero bueno, lo que quería saber en ese instante era si su mayordomo tenía un plan. _En serio tienes el cerebro revuelto Ciel, Sebastian siempre tiene un plan_. Al igual que él, siempre parecía tener una idea en la mente. Pero Ciel se encontraba herido, sin conocimiento de la situación, y como el mismo Sebastián dijo, en momentos de desequilibrio mental el mayordomo principal debía tomar las decisiones que a su amo le convinieran. Pero el amo siempre era quien movía la pieza. Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras estiraba su mano en señal de autoridad.

-Es una orden, Sebastián. Si su plan no funciona, dale fin tu mismo. Mata a ese hombre lobo.

- Si, mi señor***- dijo mientras se inclinaba, por mera costumbre a pesar de que el chico no podía verlo.

Ciel masajeaba sus sienes mientras se recostaba completamente en el colchón.

- El es mi jardinero. Hay una sirvienta y un cocinero. Son extremadamente torpes. Lizzy es genial con la espada. Circenses. Undertaker...- Sebastián sonrió al escuchar que Ciel recuperaba la memoria.

-¿Quiere que deje a los demás entrar? Están ansiosos por verle.

Ciel batió su mano en un ademán descuidado, concentrado en recuperar todas sus memorias. ¿Un tal Ronald? ¿McMillan? ¿Maurice Cole? _¿Profesor Sebastián?_ **¿Qué?** Distintos nombres, distintos recuerdos, se colaban en su mente, haciendo que le doliera. La mayoría eran recuerdos dolorosos ¿Por qué me lastima ver a una de las del circo morir?, Estúpido Shinigami, después de lo que le hizo a Madam Red. Los recuerdos venían sin discreción... Había algunos felices. Una velada con Soma y Lizzy, algo que parece ser un campeonato ganado... ¿Pascua? Cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Al salir el mayordomo de la habitación encontró los ojos brillantes de todos los sirvientes, y con un suspiro los dejó entrar. Todos estaban emocionados y lo último que Sebastián escuchó fueron gritos desde la habitación. El joven amo sufriría una jaqueca con esa cantidad de estímulos.

Se encontraba caminando por un pasillo, cuando al cruzar en la esquina se encontró con la joven en sus globos de bruja. Ella chocó con él y cayó al suelo torpemente. Sebastián agarró su barbilla en un gesto pensativo y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Debería tener más cuidado, señorita- dijo mientras le levantaba del suelo y la colocaba en sus brazos.

Sullivan resopló ligeramente. Él estaba jugando con ella, pero era divertido. Y bueno, ¿no era lo que ella quería? ¿Algo de diversión? Pero si tenía que ser honesta, le gustaría jugar con Ciel Phantomhive. Pero Ciel Phantomhive no estaba dispuesto, el mayordomo sí, y él si parecía dispuesto a jugar con ella.

La llevaba en brazos al salón especial, porque imaginaba que llevaría a cabo el plan de la niña en ese instante.

- ¿Sabes qué sería perfecto? -Sullivan interrumpió la tranquilidad del momento con su voz cantarina.- ¡Otro masaje!- dijo mientra su cara se adornaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Usted no aprende, ¿verdad, señorita...?

-No, parece que tengo muy mala memoria- dijo mientras inspeccionaba la mejilla del mayordomo con su dedo.

Era perfecto. Demasiado. Por eso era obvia su carencia de humanidad. Esos pómulos altos, ese cabello que parecía seda, esos ojos marrones rozando el rojo... Era mucho, para cualquier persona. Y Sullivan no se sentía atraída hacia eso en particular.

Bueno... _Eso era falso._ Decir que no temblaba cuando el mayordomo posaba su mirada en ella era mentira. Pero, tanta perfección. ¿Sonaría idiota si decía que no le atraía sobremanera? _A ella le gustaba..._

Eso no importaba. Jugueteaba con el pelo del mayordomo mientras rozaba con el dedo su nariz. Durante unos minutos se desconectó de la realidad, pensando. Solo pensando. En ella, en lo que tenía que hacer...

Sebastián lo estaba viendo todo desde un punto de vista más terrenal. Tener a la niña jugueteando con su rostro era incómodo, aunque le divertía la expresión perdida que tenía la chica en su rostro. Como si cargara un mundo en sus hombros, lo que probablemente era verdad. Sebastián la miraba a los ojos intensamente, esperando que dejara de tocarle el rostro.

La chica se dio cuenta de sus acciones y se detuvo inmediatamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró hacia otro lado algo molesta. Sebastián rió levemente, y Sullivan volvió a posar su mirada en él.

- ¿Adonde vamos?- susurró la pregunta, en vista de que Sebastián había tomado un camino sin su consentimiento.

Sebastián se detuvo.

- ¿No se supone que haríamos una ceremonia para erradicar al hombre lobo?

-No es erradicar- corrigió Sullivan hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del hombre.- Y no será en ese salón. Tiene que hacerse afuera.

Sebastián tembló al sentir la nariz fría de la joven en su cuello, pero no dijo nada. Cargarla a ella y a esos globos era tarea complicada, menos mal que la chica era pequeña. _Tiene once años_.

- ¿Necesita algún complemento extra?

- Solo tu presencia... Y tu magia-. Sullivan alzó la mirada y sonrió a Sebastián. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos rieron. Sullivan porque la situación le parecía extraña. Le daba cierta esperanza de que todo saldría bien. ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando estás en los brazos de un mayordomo-demonio riendo? Sebastián reía porque la situación le parecía divertida. Los humanos eran seres tan extraños. Interesantes, tan... contradictorios. Ella rechazó sus avances en el cuarto y sin embargo estaba allí, tentando al demonio. Había una ambigüedad moral que le recordaba en extremo a Ciel, y no había nada que le gustase más a Sebastián que su amo, el cual era otro ser extremadamente interesante.

Pero el momento no podría durar para siempre. Wolfram volvió a interrumpir la escena, haciendo que Sullivan tratara de salirse de los brazos del hombre, y que Sebastián afianzara su agarre.

_Parece que alguien es muy posesivo con su ama..._

Sullivan le hizo una seña con la cabeza y Wolfram frunció el ceño y se dirigió a un lugar apartado, fuera de la mansión.

- Puedo preguntar ¿adónde se dirige?-. La chica afianzó su agarre en el cuello. Sebastián tenía el presentimiento de que de ser humano la chica le hubiera dejado sin aire.

- A un cobertizo cerca de donde vamos a ejecutar el hechizo- dijo llanamente, algo decaída.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sebastián por mera educación. Sullivan volteó la vista y soltó una escueta explicación sobre deberes que tenía que hacer, que ninguno de los dos se creyó.

Ya en las afueras de la mansión, la chica preparó un altar con la ayuda de Sebastián, y le obligó a quitarse la ropa para dibujar unos símbolos en su cuerpo. Sebastián hizo rodar los ojos y la chica sonrió mientras posaba sus manos más tiempo del requerido en la espalda y el pecho del hombre, pero siempre evitando la parte central del cuerpo masculino frente a ella. Sebastián carraspeó y ella le sonrió.

- ¿No ha pensado que no es bueno tentar a un hombre, considerando que en sus libros dice que vivimos... empujados por la lujuria? - dijo Sebastián mientras daba esas miradas que pueden atravesar el cuerpo y llegar al alma.

Eso hizo que la chica temblara por un momento, pero suspiró y recobró la compostura.

- Por supuesto que no. Tú eres mi sirviente, por el momento. Yo soy quien tiene absoluto control de la situación-. La chica sonrió ampliamente y Sebastián miró hacia otro lado evitando que la chica viera como rodaba los ojos. _Tenía una suerte para encontrase con jóvenes malcriados y necios._

Cuando la chica parecía haber terminado de preparar todo, Sebastián preguntó:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, entonces?

- No debes hacer nada. Básicamente, tú serás un transformador de energía. Como un canalizador. En términos llanos, yo pasaré la magia por ti, y tú la incrementaras, pero yo tendré control del resultado de ese proceso. En teoría- susurró más para si misma, pero Sebastián pudo escucharla.

Él tomo una posición seria por unos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa si esa teoría no se cumple?-. Le miró de manera fija, y la chica arrugó el ceño.

-No estoy segura. Podrías develar tu verdadera forma, sobreexcitarte y cansarte o simplemente la "conexión" podría fallar. Aparte de eso no creo que pase nada, al menos nada sin resolución. Y que quede claro que si no funciona en esté momento lo repetiremos hasta que funcione- dijo mientras se colocaba las manos sobre la cintura.

-Dirá, hasta que mi señor esté recuperado.

Sullivan suspiró y dijo:

- Sí, eso también. Lo repetiremos hasta que funcione o Ciel se mejore... Lo que suceda primero.

Sebastián sonrió divertido. Si esas eran las consecuencias de esto, entonces no estaba tan mal. Nunca había escuchado acerca de ceremonias de hechiceras que tuvieran a un demonio como catalizador de energía. Era gracioso, y aun así, muy interesante. Ojalá funcionara, para ver cuál era el resultado de esto.

La niña se colocó detrás de él, e inclinó su cuerpo en una posición específica, ambos estaban en el suelo. Sebastián pudo divisar un cobertizo... Y fue lo último que vio ya que su visión se tornó negra. Sentía como cientos de agujas atravesaban cada parte de su cuerpo. La joven estaba casi flotando mientras profería palabras en una idioma extraño y trataba de concentrarse lo más posible. Hubo una explosión de energía, un rugido, un aullido, varios gritos que parecían venir de la boca de Sebastián, y tanto Sullivan como Sebastián estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado.

Algo alejado de allí, Ciel Phantomhive gritaba todo lo que sus pulmones podían. Lo recordaba todo._ ¡Sabía que el idiota de Sebastián tenía la culpa!_

Los ojos le dolían de las lágrimas contenidas por sentir todas las emociones de un solo golpe. _Que maldita sea_. Por mucho temple que tuviera, sentir de repente la muerte de Madam Red, la muerte de Doll, la traición de Undertaker... Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto recordar.

Se quitó las sabanas de encima y las vendas de los ojos. _Ya he descansado un día, sería más que suficiente_. Se levantó y se bajó de la cama, decidido a buscar al idiota mayordomo.

_De esta no se salva. ¿Dónde está?_ Ciel caminaba descalzo por los pasillos, con solo una bata como ropa, algo desorientado. Revisaba cada puerta que encontraba. Sentía que estaba perdido y eso le fastidiaba.

Encontró a los sirvientes en la cocina -ni idea de como había llegado allí- y se alejó lentamente, con toda la tranquilidad que su estado de enojo le podía otorgar. Sabía que si ellos lo veían iban a obligarle a seguir descansando.

Llegó al otro lado de la mansión, protestando por lo increíblemente grandes que eran algunas casas, cuando un grito demoníaco llenó el ambiente.

_¿Ese era...?_ No, eso es imposible. _Porque Sebastián no podría..._

El grito sonó durante más tiempo, y Ciel reconoció el timbre de voz de su mayordomo en el. Corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban hasta llegar adonde había escuchado el grito.

_Ese maldito mayordomo se las verá conmigo_.

El sonido parecía provenir de afuera, así que Ciel se dirigió al exterior sin importarle ensuciarse los pies, con el único deseo de encontrar a Sebastián y reclamarle, porque por su culpa había pasado un día sin ver, rememorando de golpe todo lo sucedido en su vida, dolor por el que no debería pasar nadie.

Al salir vio una escena que casi lo desploma en el suelo. Tuvo que detenerse un momento y tomar aire.

Sullivan y Sebastián estaban en el suelo. A Sebastián una aura negra lo rodeaba, como él sabía que era su verdadera forma mientras que un cobertizo 20 metros hasta allá parecía completamente destrozado.

- ¡Sebastián! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- gritó enojado mientras se acercaba a un jadeante y en forma humana Sebastián.

- Joven amo, yo...

- Puedo resolverlo, puedo resolverlo- se encontraba diciendo Sullivan, más para si misma.

-Qué. Pasó.- demandó saber Ciel, esta vez de manera más calmada, pero igual de furiosa.

Sullivan tragó saliva.

- Imagino que ustedes ya lo sabían... Wolfram es el hombre lobo. El contrato establecía que por las piernas de mi antecesora, los descendientes de las brujas y del hombre lobo estarían en una relación de ama-sirviente, y el las protegería, a cambio de residencia.-. Tomó un momento para respirar mientras se quitaba esa cosa de la cabeza y se acomodaba los cabellos-. Pero cuando la sangre se fue diluyendo, cada vez que ellos tomaban la forma del lobo, estaban fuera de control. Ataca cualquier cosa que le parezca una amenaza. Alguien entrando al bosque, alguien desobedeciendo mis órdenes, y últimamente, algo que sea diferente a mi. Lo hace inconscientemente porque el contrato ya no controla sus acciones- gimió mientras se cubría la boca con la mano y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Ciel y Sebastián se miraron brevemente, el chico sin saber qué hacer de momento. Se encontraba pensando en la situación, mientras Sebastián se colocaba sus prendas rápidamente, algo consternado, mientras esperaba las órdenes de su amo... Cuando empezaron a sonar gritos en el pueblo.

- No, no-. Sulivan alzó la vista, y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos-. Temía que esto pasaría pero no pensé...

-¿Que temías que pasara?- preguntó Ciel más calmado mientras se acercaba, se arrodillaba a su lado y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

La chica no encontraba la manera de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Se batía de adelante hacia atrás, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras gemía quedamente.

- Que con si el hechizo no se ejecutaba de la manera correcta, lo único que haría es llenar al lobo con más poder y entonces...

-Ni siquiera los amuletos podrían contener al lobo de atacar a las habitantes de Wolfsschlucht- completó Sebastián dándose cuenta de la situación.

Más gritos sonaban en el pueblo. Ciel se levantó del suelo, y tomando una decisión, ordenó:

- Sebastián, ¡mata al hombre lobo!

- No, no...- Sullivan gritó, enojándose. Esto no se supone saldría así. Ella podía controlarlo. Ella podía... Ese era su sirviente, la persona que le había cuidado todo el tiempo, el que solo no pudiera controlarse en esa forma... Ella lo lograría. Ella sellaría esa naturaleza de él, y podrían ser todos felices. El tiempo no avanzaría tan lento y las habitantes no tendrían tanto tiempo de vida, pero vivirían más felices, todos serían libres.

- Sí, mi señor-. No...¡no! Sullivan exclamó un conjuro, y una oscuridad resplandeciente en forma de brazo sujetó a Sebastián.

- No puedes asesinar a mi mayordomo- gritó Sullivan histérica.

- ¿Pero tú si puedes atacar al mío?- preguntó irónicamente Ciel mientras le sujetaba los brazos, lo que distrajo un momento a la chica, logrando que Sebastián escapara.

Sullivan dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, en señal de darse por vencida. Ciel se relajó también y le dijo:

- Está bien. No tienes porque sentirte apegada a un simple mayordomo, y menos cuando él...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque a la chica la cubrió un aura mágica. Atrajo con un movimiento de mano a los globos y, controlándolos a voluntad, se dirigió a perseguir al demonio.

Ciel estaba petrificado, cuando escuchó las voces de sus sirvientes detrás de él. Habían escuchado ciertos gritos que venían de fuera, y cuando Mey-Rin avisó de que el señorito no estaba en la habitación, todos decidieron salir a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasó?, pregunta Emily- interrumpió Snake, que había llegado primero.

- Nada, chicos. Pero... Preparen todas nuestras cosas, y traten de llegar a la salida del pueblo sin tomar las vías principales. Nos iremos pronto- ordenó mientras corría persiguiendo a Sullivan y a su mayordomo-. No se preocupen por mi, Sebastián se encargará de todo- soltó mientras corría, evitando que los sirvientes fueran a rescatarlo y salieran heridos en la batalla.

_No, en definitiva, los servicios de Sebastián no valen mi alma._

Los sirvientes se quedaron unos minutos mirándose confundidos entre sí, pero poco después se dirigieron a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Órdenes eran órdenes, y a pesar de que no entendían lo que sucedía, y de que su amo estaba corriendo en paños menores por ahí, tenían la fe de que el mayordomo resolvería la situación. Ya que, Sebastián era el que resolvía cualquier problema que aquejara a la mansión Phantomhive, y al conde. _¿Verdad?_

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*Hay algo conmigo... Siento que no debe haber ningún "dicho" que no se haya inventado en ese entonces... Por eso no suelo hacerlo en primera persona. Y estaba pensando en ello mientras escribía la frase, y recordé que en esos siglos iniciaron las conquistas y eso, probablemente fue el auge de la frase, y me dio muuucha risa. Es algo tonto, solo lo comparto con ustedes... porque soy así, calensenlo. XD

**No es una historia de brujas si no hay celebraciones del equinoccio. XD

*** ¿Les gusta el "Yes, my lord"? Pues no se los daré, chupen, chupen. :D

N/A: He de recordarles que esta idea es muy sencilla. Aunque creo que les sorprenderé un tanto en el próximo. Vendrá una capítulo más (que creo que será más largo) y sería todo. Hay drama, llanto, y hasta escenas de pelea. Espérenlo. ;)

Gracias a todos por leer. Se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Si quieren que en el próximo cap utilice el "Yes, my lord" tendrán que darme bastantes reviews. :)

Nos vemos. ;)


	3. Los problemas se resuelven

Okay. Lo bueno es ¿Vieron que habrá nuevo anime de Kuroshitsuji?!

(_Eso, eso, distraelos, para que no te hagan nada_).

Bueno, como les prometí, habrá acción y drama. A decir verdad, esto de la pelea y cosa fue un capricho que me dio por ver Dragon Ball y re-encontrarme con Naruto, que me decidí volver a ver. No que a ustedes les importe.

Pero si les insto, por si las horrorosas descripciones no lo hacen notar, que las "manos" de las que hablo en la historia son como unas manos incorpóreas hechas de magia que salen de sus brazos. Algo así como los brazos-vectores de Lucy de Elfen Lied, pero que salen de sus mismo miembros. XD

Me da mucha risa, yo utilice una teoría simple, y la de Yana fue aún más simple, no le afectó en lo absoluto. Eso es pro.

Así que sí, eso lo resume todo. Estoy emocionada por el nuevo anime, adoro a Daisuke Ono, así que será genial. El capítulo siguiente... No tanto, pero si pueden hacerlo:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Los problemas se resuelven, de un modo u otro.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sullivan más que enojada, estaba furiosa... ¿Cómo era posible...?

¡Sebastián era un idiota! ¡Todo era su culpa! Ella podía hacer el hechizo perfectamente, solo necesitaba...

Había reunido el suficiente poder, había practicado el hechizo y había conseguido la información necesaria, y Sebastián... Sebastián había fallado ¡Era culpa de Sebastián! Él era el nexo... no... ¡No servía!

Sebastián empezó a atacar al hombre lobo, y Sullivan no pensaba permitirlo. Lo atrapó con unos brazos que salían de su interior y lo estrujó hasta rasgarle los ropajes.

Sebastián pudo liberarse de los agarres con rapidez, apartándolos a base fuerza bruta, para luego quejarse:

—Parece que siempre termino rasgando las preciadas telas que debe cargar el mayordomo de los Phantomhives... Es una lástima— mientras se quitaba el tail coalt de encima.

Sullivan estaba muy enojada todavía, seguía siendo culpa de Sebastián, y así se quedaría.

El ruido empezó a a llamar la atención de las pobladoras. Muchas de ellas se escondieron, mientras un pequeño grupo liderado por Hilde salió a ver lo que pasaba.

No podían despegar la vista de la escena. Tres entes desplegaban una cantidad de energía increíble, casi ni se podía notar quien era quién, pero esos globos en el suelo eran inconfundibles y, definitivamente, uno de ellos se quitó una chaqueta de cola larga... _Dios mío_... Necesitaba hacer algo para solucionar la situación, no podía dejar a su señora luchando sola... fuere como fuere. Ese era el hombre lobo, y no entendía muy bien la situación, pero tenía que ponerse de parte de Sieglinde Sullivan._ Y quizás..._

Llamó a Grete y Anne para que vinieran a socorrerla, y obligó a las demás mujeres a refugiarse. Ellas tres eran las que más poseían magia del pueblo, aunque no era nada comparado con los poderes de los que peleaban... pero en algo podían ayudar. Patada, salto, desplazamiento. La pelea era a grandes dimensiones, y no se sabía de qué lado estaba cada quién. Sullivan y Sebastián luchaban mano a mano. Sullivan enviaba una ráfaga de magia a atacarlo y él la lanzaba despedida a punta de golpes. El hombre lobo estaba dudoso, pero mayormente, atacaba al pueblo y a Sebastián, siempre evitando a Sullivan. La cola del sujeto atacó a Sebastián, quién no se lo vino venir y salió disparado cinco metros. La joven aprovechó la oportunidad, y con los brazos que se materializaban con su poder, trató de contener a ambos especímenes. Su nariz sangraba por el esfuerzo al tener que contenerlos a ambos.

Hubo un momento en el cuál no pudo resistirlo más y tuvo que soltar levemente su agarre, momento en que Sebastián aprovechó para soltarle y dirigirse a ella con la intención de despedirla con una patada; cuando un cuerpo pesado lo atacó tirandolo al suelo y dejándolo aprisionado. Sebastián suspiró y sopló unos cabellos que caían en su rostro...

_Toda mi ropa quedará arruinada. _

Su arrogancia le caracterizaba, pero estaba algo preocupado. Pelear con un ser de este calibre era desafiante. Con dos... Aunque de cierta manera, había una pequeña cantidad emoción al luchar con gente poderosa. _Bueno, algo poderosa._

Wolfram lo tenía completamente tacleado y empezaba a sujetarle el cuello dispuesto a romperselo. Sullivan estaba algo cansada, trataba de limpiarse la gota de sangre del labio mientras le ingresaba ponzoña al cuerpo de Sebastián para de algún modo ralentizarle.

_Que técnica tan barata._ No hallaba opción aparente, y si no se liberaba pronto ese estúpido veneno podría atontarlo._ Ohh, y el lobo podría romperle el cuello. _Sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar hasta que encontró una vela encendida y prontamente su boca mostraba una sonrisa. El lobo seguía sujetándole con toda su fuerza, Sebastián tuvo que arquear su espalda, para poder sacar su brazo y atraer el fuego hacia sí.

El lobo seguía tratando de romperle el cuello, cuando una llamarada de fuego lo imposibilitó de seguir en esa labor. Tuvo que liberar a Sebastián y rodar por el piso para apagar el fuego que le quemaba. Sebastián se incorporó y le sonrió confiadamente a Sullivan.

Sullivan soltó aire contenido y luego chasqueó la lengua cansadamente. Entrecerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos para que de la misma manera sus _otras manos_ se empuñaran, en un golpe que Sebastián habilmente esquivó.

Ciel Phantomhive en serio necesitaba hacer más ejercicio.

_Creo que Sebastian tiene razón, debería entrenar también mi cuerpo_.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo pero al final necesitó descansar un poco. Se recostó en una pared cualquiera, solo para quemarse la mano levemente.

—Hijo de... —. La casa estaba incendiándose. _Y no darse cuenta de ello fue estúpido._ El chico colocó sus manos en las rodillas y empezó a aspirar todo el aire que pudo. _Lo que menos necesito es un ataque de asma en estos momentos._

Levantó la vista y pudo ver a su mayordomo luchar contra la bruja y el lobo. El ambiente era tétrico y pesado. La noche era de un oscuro profundo, sin luna, con solo la luz de las casas incendiándose alumbrando el paraje de una manera terrorífica. La batalla hacía que el fuego cobrara más terreno y se empezaban a escuchar gritos de las pobladoras.

Ciel bufó, mientras se acomodaba los mechones sudados que le caían en el rostro. No le preocupaba el hecho de que Sebastián ganara o no la batalla;_ Sebastián siempre ganaba_. Cabía la posibilidad...

Pero lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo. Si Sebastián mataba a Sullivan estarían en un pueblo enfurecido donde su lady había sido asesinada. Si eso pasaba tendrían que matar a todos y tener que matar a tanta gente sin necesidad...

Tres personas pasaron corriendo a su lado, o más bien tres mujeres, ya que sus vaporosos vestidos lo habían tumbado al suelo.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — les gritó enojado en un alemán torpe. Las mujeres no entendieron bien lo que trataba de decir, pero el niño les había gritado, así que se volvieron.

Las tres se impusieron frente a él, y de ser otra persona, se hubiera sentido amenazado. Hilde tenía las manos empuñadas en las caderas, y las demás tenían los brazos cruzados, era un triunvirato de feminas alteradas. Pero es Ciel Phantomhive de quien estamos hablando, así que muy dignamente se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de su bata de dormir, y empuño las manos de sus brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras alzaba la barbilla desafiante.

— Mira niño, es preferible que te quites del medio, o le ordenes a tu mayordomito que deje de atacar a nuestra señora.

_¿Mayordomo? ¿Niño? _ Fue lo único que entendió de la oración, pero con la postura corporal lo decían todo.

_Maldita insolente._

El joven mostró un momento de debilidad infantil, porque olvidó cualquier idioma conocido y respondió en un inglés británico muy enojado:

— Lo dicen quienes tienen un estúpido sirviente hombre lobo.

Ellas no entendieron ni pío, pero esa respuesta era obviamente maleducada. Así fue como empezó una discusión (pelea) con la voz algo alzada (si pudieran matarse a punto de gritos lo hubieran hecho) donde nadie entendía lo que el otro decía, pero todos estaban igual de enojados.

La discusión se arreciaba a cada segundo, hasta que un estruendo hizo que todos se tiraran al piso para refugiarse. Sullivan había atacado a Sebastián levitando uno de los dispositivos de tortura que se encontraban en el lugar.

A pesar de saber sobre la inmortalidad de su demonio, no pudo evitar gritar al ver como la bruja sujetaba a Sebastián y lo introducía en una doncella de hierro*.

— ¡Mátalos, Sebastián, atácalos! ¡Lo que sea! — gritó mientras se quitaba a Hilde de encima, que había caído sobre él con el alboroto.

Esta dejo ir al niño para ir a auxiliar a su ama, que se había desplomado al suelo por el esfuerzo, Grete y Anne la seguían unos pasos atrás, pero la primera aprovechó para tratar de tirar a Ciel al suelo de nuevo.

Sebastián ya estaba cansándose. Esas agujas en su estómago no eran nada placenteras, y alguien _debía_ enseñarle una lección a esa niña malcriada. Como si fuera su culpa que la conexión hubiera fallado. _Definitivamente ya no quedaba gente competente en este mundo._

Salió con lentitud del aparato de tortura, y su plan era dirigirse a terminar de una buena vez con el hombre lobo, pero instintivamente fue a evitar que su amo cayera al suelo a consecuencia del empujón de la bruja, y lo alzó justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Las brujas por su parte llegaron a socorrer a la joven. Hilde sujeto a la chica en sus brazos y se puso a su disposición:

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La chica se soltó de su agarre fastidiada.

—Ese maldito demonio— siseó molesta. La palabra hizo mella en la mente de la mujer. Había escuchado acerca de utilizar demonios para conseguir más poder, aunque eso era para brujas más poderosas, que podían controlar esa clase de energía. Si el demonio los atacaba... ¿significaba que la conexión había fallado? ¡Y para qué quería el ama esa clase de poder? Sería para...

Hilde era de las pocas personas que sabían de la naturaleza del mayordomo de la mansión Green, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer...

—¿El demonio quiere deshacerse del lobo?

Era algo surreal hasta cierto punto, que el demonio quisiera deshacerse de un hombre lobo bajo las órdenes de una bruja, aunque pensándolo bien, el demonio debía estar bajo contrato...

—No, no le dejaré...

—Ama Sullivan... — Hilde había insistido con el pasar de los años en que se deshicieran del hombre lobo, pero la chica todavía guardaba la esperanza de encontrar una solución.

— ¡A buenas horas me ayudas! Casi me da un ataque de asma, ¡idiota! —. Ciel phantomhive había evitado la caída gracias Sebastián, pero soltó su agarre rápidamente, algo hastiado por el contacto de Sebastián, y se encontraba sacudiendo su bata de dormir innecesariamente, para sacarse la tierra de encima. Tarea inutil, ya que estaba totalmente arruinada.

— Discúlpeme, joven amo. Pero en ese momento estaba ocupado cumpliendo una orden previa— dijo mientras se colocaba una mano sobre el pecho y se inclinaba levemente, - unos mechones de cabello cayéndole en el rostro.  
Ciel chasqueó la lengua.

— Y veo que no lo has cumplido. Estás muy incompetente últimamente, Sebastián—. Se cubrió la cara con el brazo por la explosión de polvo que levantó la cola del lobo—.  
La orden sigue en pie, mátalo— dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sebastián asintió levemente.

— ¿Y la bruja?

Ciel giró la cabeza en su dirección. Podía ver como la chica hablaba con sus sirvientas... la cara de devoción que estas tenían, que tendría todo el pueblo. _Sería una masacre._

— No la mates, Sebastián, se volvería una masacre. Quiero terminar esto e irme. No es necesario su muerte, es lo más práctico— dijo volteando su mirada hacia su mayordomo y mirándolo de frente—. Es una orden, mata al hombre lobo, pero no ataques a Sieglinde Sullivan.

Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente. Su joven amo ¿Hablando de practicidad? Su cara de desasosiego lo decía todo...

—Yes, my...

—¡Mayordomo! — los interrumpió un grito, - las brujas que se acercaban hacia ellos. El grito provenía de Grete, que se quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro mientras los miraba desdeñosamente.

—Tú nos entiendes, ¿verdad?— preguntó Hilde, impasible. Sebastián solo asintió levemente—. El ama Sullivan dice que necesitará tu ayuda una vez más y que, por favor, Sebastián preste su poder una vez más—. Anne suplicó un par de veces más, mientras que ambos las miraban impasibles. Ciel miró brevemente a Sebastián, quién le tradujo rápidamente lo que las mujeres querían decir.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— preguntó Ciel, cínicamente, mientras Sebastián traducía—. Mi sirviente estaba cumpliendo gustosamente las órdenes de su ama, y cuando vinimos amablemente a ayudarles con su problema doméstico— todos voltearon su mirada para ver al hombre lobo destruir una casa pequeña, mientras una mujer y una niña evitaban por poco la muerte—, su ama trató de matarle, y de atacarme. Entonces, no sé porqué no deberíamos simplemente matarles a todos— dijo alzando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

Las sirvientas se asustaron unpoco, pero trataron de ocultarlo. Sullivan se había quedado en el suelo sentada, a pesar de la insistencia de las brujas. No había querido a hablar con ellos, _o admitir su error al haber explotado y no haber encontrado una mejor manera de resolverlo._ No era que fuera su culpa, seguía siendo culpa de Sebastián. No podía gastar más cantidad de su poder levitando y sus globos hacía tiempo que habían quedado inservibles.

—¡Ven aquí, Phantomhive! Tengo algo que quiero decirte— cruzó sus brazos y piernas mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Trataba de calmar al lobo utilizando un hechizo que apaciguaba sus impulsos y los sellos de las pueblerinas volvían a funcionar. Pero aún seguía en forma lobuna, y esa era solo una solución temporal.

Sebastián tradujo lo dicho y Ciel volteó su vista hacia la muchacha. Entrecerró los ojos y luego miró al lobo que parecía tranquilizarse.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba la chica, pasando de largo a las mujeres, mirándolas de mala manera. Sebastián se inclinó con respeto al pasar a su lado y todas las chicas tuvieron reacciones distintas. Anne se sonrojo, Hilde chasqueó la lengua y Grete pusó los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me pedirás disculpas por tratar de matar a mi mayordomo? — preguntó Ciel en un inglés flemático. Ya no le interesaba hablar alemán, dejaría que Sebastián tradujera todo lo que decía.

—¡Tú también trataste de matar al mío! Me parece hipócrita que...

Ciel se cruzó de brazos y Sebastián utilizaba su mirada penetrante.

—Disculpen. Tú llegas diciendo que ibas a matarlo mientras simplemente había salido mal y yo no veía otra opción... —. Sullivan suspiró antes de continuar—: Ellas nos ayudarán— señaló a las brujas—. Utilizaremos el poder de todos, y creo que podremos contenerlo, porque el hechizo que le acabo de poner no funcionará para siempre.

—¿Y luego que? Ya sabemos como terminó tu antiguo plan...— tomó una pausa para ver el lugar destruido — No terminó nada bien. Nuestra misión es deshacernos del hombre lobo que atosiga a la gente foránea al pueblo, ¿cómo garantizarás que este plan funcione?—  
Sullivan sujetó su vestido y lo apretó para tranquilizarse.

—No lo hago yo... Wolfram ha sido... Él es la única persona que me ha cuidado estos años, desde que mi madre murió, y yo... Sé que es una amenaza para la gente del exterior y para nosotros mismos. Y sé que no está bien que la Green Witch actué de una manera tan irresponsable... —. Una lágrima caía de cada ojo y todos simplemente la observaban con cuidado. Sebastián estaba intrigado por la naturaleza de su vínculo, definitivamente los seres humanos eran seres ingenuos y estúpidos...

Ciel no entendía mucho, porque Sebastián había olvidado traducirlo; por lo que se encontraba algo molesto pero... conmovido por lo que Sullivan mostraba. Captaba algunas palabras al azar, y podía ver la naturaleza del vínculo de ambas personas.

_Estúpida_.

—Sí su poder no se sella, Sebastián puede matarle—. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se sonó la nariz de manera grosera. Miró a Sebastián con determinación y él asintió.

—Dice que tratará de hacerlo una vez más, con ayuda de ellas. Que si no funciona puedo matarle.  
Ciel se cruzó de brazos y dio permiso.

Sullivan hizo que Sebastián la levantara, ella se encontraba sentada en el brazo derecho del mayordomo -posición algo incómoda para él, aunque por ser un demonio casi ni sentía el peso- mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Sebastián pasaba por su torso sujetando su brazo, para utilizar su poder en el hechizo, por supuesto. Ciel miraba concienzudamente, mientras las tres brujas se colocaban a cada lado de Sullivan. Hilde a su derecha, Grete a la izquierda y Anne detrás de Sebastián, pasando sus brazos por el torso de Sebastián agarrando los brazos de la chica... y pegando sus pechos de la espalda del mayordomo. Este no dijo nada pero se sobresaltó un poco al sentir a la mujer detrás de él, y ella solo susurró una disculpa.  
Todas las chicas se miraban entre sí, Hilde, siendo la más seria, solo bufó; pero las demás sonreían de manera maliciosa.

Sebastián volteó levemente el rostro y respondió sonriendo:

—No se preocupe señorita, yo...

—Podrían dejar las tonterías y detener al hombre lobo. No tenemos toda la noche— ordenó Ciel algo fastidiado, ya que no soportaba las cosas inútiles.

Todos fijaron la vista hacia delante algo confundidos, y se hizo presente una tensión. Sullivan carraspeó y dijo:

—Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Transfieran su energía, si funciona, el sello se romperá, si no...  
—Yo me encargaré de erradicarlo— respondió Sebastián con presteza. Sullivan apretó su brazo y asintió.  
Poco a poco la energía empezaba a pasar a través de Sullivan, y el poder adicional de las brujas, a pesar de ser poco, era de gran ayuda. Una sensación de esperanza se instaló en el pecho de la chica y sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar así, ama Sullivan?— gimió la chica mientras se batía detrás de Sebastián. Este solo sonreía a la Sebastián, de lo gracioso y sugerente de la situación, y Ciel los miraba de mala manera.  
—Hay que esperar a que el lobo este más cerca, Anne— respondió fastidiada la chica.  
—Es que me duelen los brazos...— dijo mientras saltaba quedamente restregando los senos en la espalda de Sebastián—. Yo soy la que tiene la posición más incómoda.  
—No es por entrar en discusión, pero yo tengo los brazos de todos ustedes encima de mí— dijo la bruja.  
—Pues yo en realidad la estoy sosteniendo, señorita.

—Yo tengo que soportar que te recuestes sobre mi, mayordomo, cada que Anne te restriega las tetas. ¡Maldita zorra!

—Yo no tengo la culpa, Grete ¡estoy justo detrás de él!

Hilde interrumpió la discusión con un _¡Basta!_

—Pero ella empezó...— se quejó Anne.

— No me importa, simplemente...

—¡Ahora! — gritó Sullivan, mientras todos ponían su poder a disposición y ella trataba de manejarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Podía sentir cómo la energía del poder de todos corría por su ser. Una estela de magia color violeta los cubrió a los cuatro y empezaron a flotar por la energía utilizada.

Ciel miraba todo con sorpresa desde abajo, ya que ellos ya estaban a tres metros de altura.  
Las cuatro brujas empezaron a hablar en un idioma extraño que Ciel no llegaba a distinguir... No era latín aunque compartía raíces... Sebastián entendía lo que decían, pero no podía seguirles al no saberse el conjuro.

Una bala de energía golpeó al lobo y este también levitó por los aires.

El conjuro continuaba y Sebastián solo miraba intrigado la situación, concentrado en pasar su magia a la chica. No tenía mucha fe en que esto funcionara. Todos estaban cada vez más apretados y el lobo pasó de estar a diez metros de lejanía a estar a tres metros de ellos y ya estaban a diez metros sobre el suelo.

Poco a poco el conjuro fue haciéndose menos intenso y todos fueron bajando lentamente. El hombre lobo recobró su forma humana y aterrizaron suavemente.

Anne se soltó de Sebastián para rápidamente volver a tocarlo, pero esta vez en un abrazo de verdad, que de haber sido humano le hubiera ahorcado. Luego se separó de él y empezó a dar saltitos de victoria, mientras abrazaba a Grete, que sonreía levemente. Hilde sonreía victoriosa y Sullivan seguía en brazos de Sebastián, mientras suspiraba y le pedía que se acercaran. Los cinco se acercaron al hombre, y Ciel les siguió poco después a observar también.

_Estos tontos creen que pueden dejarme de último..._

Las tres brujas hablaban entre ellas, felices de que el hombre lobo hubiera sido sellado, mientras Sullivan lloraba de la felicidad y Ciel y Sebastián se miraban entre sí diciéndose: _después de todo, funcionó.  
_Eso, hasta que rasgos lobunos empezaron a salir de nuevo en el sujeto.

—Maldita sea, yo...—. Sullivan sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba. Las lágrimas empezabana ser de fustración, mientras su mente no encontraba que maquinar para evitar el futuro destino de su sirviente.

—Hazlo, Sebastián— ordenó rápidamente Ciel.

—Espera, ¡no!— gritó Sullivan al momento, pero un trato era un trato, y una orden era una orden. _Fue tan rápido, tan repentino_. En un momento había un hombre lobo a mitad de transformación y lo siguiente que Sullivan y las demás brujas vieron, fue la mano de Sebastián atravesando el pecho del hombre.  
—Disculpe, señorita Sullivan pero usted sabía que...

La chica no aguantó más. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mil veces más rápido que la vez anterior, y en un ataque de histeria quiso deshacerse del agarre del mayordomo. Pateó, rasguñó y lloriqueó hasta que por fin Sebastián se rindió y la colocó en los brazos de las mujeres. Esta le sostuvieron mientras su llanto acrecía y la decepción y tristeza se instalaba en su pecho. Todas cayeron al piso y Sullivan se aferraba de las mujeres como si fueran su ancla, ya que el verdadero yacía muerto en el piso.

Miradas curiosas llenaban el lugar, con el cese del agitamiento varias personas salieron, aunque no entendían mucho la situación.

—Vámonos— ordenó Ciel, autoritario, al verse rodeado de gente. No había nada que hacer aquí. _Nada que se pudiera hacer._ El había matado a ese "hombre" o, no sabe si es peor, él había sido quién había dado la orden para que sucediera. Sebastián volteó la vista y se le quedó mirando—. Los demás están esperando en las afueras del pueblo, se los ordené antes de venir. Vámonos, es una orden.  
Sebastián asintió y le siguió.

Hilde se liberó del agarre de su ama, y les hizo señales a las chicas para que la atendieran. Sullivan estaba recostada en las piernas de Anne, que le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras que Grete masajeaba su brazo.

La mujer les alcanzó al poco tiempo, y les llamó en voz baja, pero firme. Ambos seres se voltearon alertas, en caso de cualquier ataque.

—Gracias. Por deshacerse del hombre lobo— dijo decidida y respetuosa, lo que sorprendió a ambos—. Eso es todo, pueden irse.

Los lamentos de Sullivan aumentaron y apresuraron el paso.

—Esto nos va a traer... infortunios en el futuro. Algo me lo dice— dijo Ciel mientras estaban en el carruaje, refrescado y vestido con ropajes decentes.

—¿A qué se refiere, joven amo? — preguntó Sebastián curioso, volteando su vista del camino para observar al joven.

—Haber dejado a las brujas vivas. Y sobretodo, haber matado al hombre lobo así de repente. Sullivan nunca nos lo perdonará, y dudo que sea la última vez que las tengamos que tratar— Ciel suspiró quedamente antes de recostarse completamente en el carruaje.

—Usted fue el que me ordenó que no la tocara, yo podría...

—No es acerca de eso. No era necesario matarlas. No digo que nos vayan a atacar... La razón por la que las deje viva, a estas alturas, más relajado y calmado, parecieran insuficientes. Parecería que traerán más infortunio que bien. Pero no puedo negarlo, son una pieza muy útil... Esa es la razón del porqué la deje viva... las deje vivas.

—El joven amo tan astuto como siempre— se burló sutilmente el demonio, nadie más lo reconocería, pero Ciel sí—. Siempre al tanto de conseguir piezas. ¿Está seguro que esa fue la única razón por la que dejó a la bruja viva?

Ciel entrecerró los ojos y contestó:

—Eso no es asunto tuyo Sebastián, así que cállate. Y por supuesto. Yo siempre pienso en lo que es conveniente para mí. Todo dependerá de como Sullivan supere la muerte de ese sirviente.  
—Que impropio es que amo, o ama en este caso, y mayordomo, estén afianzados de tal manera, ¿no cree? En definitiva, no es de los deberes de mayordomo consentir tanto a su amo, al punto de que este no quiera deshacerse de él en el momento apropiado...

—Pensé haberte ordenado que te callaras, Sebastián— profirió el joven algo enojado. Claro que, Sullivan y él eran muy parecidos en cierto sentido, pero tan distintos en esencia.  
Porque por supuesto, Sebastián era solo su pieza.

—Mil disculpas, joven amo— dijo sonriendo maliciosamente—. Me callaré inmediatamente.  
Por otra parte, los sirvientes estaban muy confundidos acerca de lo que había pasado, pero siempre y cuando su amo estuviera bien, no había nada que tener.

Porque a pesar de los lamentos de bruja que resonaban por todo el bosque, que de haber sido otra clase de niño le provocarían pesadillas, así sería siempre.

_¿Quién dijo que con un mayordomo-demonio y un conde de trece años las cosas podrían salir mal?_

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*La doncella de hierro tiene varias controversias, y de hecho, tengo entendida que no era tan dolorosa, originalmente iba a atravesarle los ojos a Sebastián. Leí que es falso que se usaban en el siglo XV pero que curiosamente si se usaban en el siglo XIX. Pero es un fanfic, así que decidí no darle tanta vuelta. :)

N/A: ¡¿Cómo que es un final fail?! ¡¿Qué es eso de que después de un mes nos vienes con esta porquería?

No señoritas y señoritos, ustedes me tratan conmás respeto. (?)

Esto fue cómico. Quería que Anne tuviera un momento con Ciel (es que: ¿Le vieron los senos?!), y al final no se me ocurrió ninguno, y salió solo ese momento con Sebastián. Y luego me di cuenta que cuando todos caen al piso, que Hilde está sobre Ciel hubiera sido un buen momento. Pero, no iba a hacer que la pobre Anne le restregara las tetas a todo el mundo. XD

Así que... Si me preguntan si Sebastián lo disfruta, la respuesta es sí, más o menos. A él (en mi opinión) le gusta experimentar esto de "ser humano" lo que significa que "disfruta" todas las experiencias, independientemente de cual sea. Y como es hombre, o al menos, tuvo que meter algo dentro de Beast, y, por como recibe heridas, que aunque se le curen, las recibe como un humano normal, me hace pensar que su cuerpo esta diseñado para recibir estímulos **_igual_ **que un humano. Pero no me iba a poner explícita en ese momento. XD Saquen sus conclusiones. Y sobre Ciel... sí.

En cuanto a Wolfram, lo siento. Mi intención fue siempre matarlo. Quizás haga un spin-off de esto. Quizás no. Quizás haga un fic doné retome desde la muerte de la madre de Sullivan. No lo sé. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de un final abierto, tener la oportunidad de retomarlo en un futuro. Lo que sí se, es que me dio mucha cosita con Sullivan...

Aquí Hilde es buena, como las brujas, pero en mi mente, después de leer el último manga, solo puedo pensar en teorías de conspiración donde Sullivan es elparapete inocente de la cuestión. De nuevo, saquen sus conclusiones.

Detesto que mi Hilde halla salido más perceptiva que Sherlock Holmes y House en una fusión, XD, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Sigo detestando que todavía no hayan incluido a Sullivan en la lista de personajes!

Esto fue todo amigos. Disculpen si el final les parece insulso o insuficiente.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
